¡La nostalgia no paga!
by Frau-Edelstein.Riichan
Summary: Elizabeta ama escribir cosas en su blog como la orgullosa fujoshi que es. Sin embargo, Lili le pide que se vean para tener una charla de amigas... ¿Por qué Gilbert aparece de repente?


**¡Bienvenidos a todos a mi primer one-shot!**

En este caso elegí la pareja Pruhun porque, bueno, me parece una linda pareja y me sentí muy inspirada al escribirlo.  
Mis sinceras disculpas si no es muy prometedor, pero he puesto mi esfuerzo en escribirlo y mi amor (Mucho amor ;D! )  
Finalmente, disfrútenlo y muchos saludos a todos.

**~Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Hiramuya. Lo siguiente se ha escrito sin fines lucrativos, sólo de entretenimiento~**

* * *

**¡La nostalgia no paga!**

_Escapar de la realidad era algo que yo constantemente podría hacer. Agradecía que existieran las computadoras ahora y pudiera, por lo menos, tener un blog en el que podía publicar mis fotos, videos, fanfics y demás sobre, adivinen, yaoi._

_Y era que Roderich, quién era el perfecto uke frente a mi cámara, siempre encontraba la forma de hacer que yo me aprovechara de la situación para que él terminara posando para mis fotos únicas y exclusivas. En la tina de un baño… En el prado… Tocando el violín._

_Mi saliva caía de mi boca de forma exagerada, porque en realidad era hermoso verlo de forma tan uke y sumisa como cuando le ponía esos vestidos rosa que yo jamás me ponía pero que él, al parecer, lucía mucho mejor que yo ¡Y todos en mi blog amaban ver las fotos del uke de Roderich!_

_Cuando mi sesión obligada de fotos terminaba él me miraba con un sonrojo y decía "La próxima no te saldrás con la tuya, Elizabeta" Yo reía a carcajadas, porque bien sabía que Roderich tenía muchos puntos débiles que yo conocía a la perfección y que, obvio, usaba para mis divertidos beneficios de fujoshi._

_En fin. Solté un gran suspiro mientras apagaba la computadora. Había quedado de ir en unos diez minutos a ver a la señorita Lili, la hermanita adoptiva del ermitaño Suiza. Ella y yo comenzamos a tener mucho contacto desde que descubrió mi experto blog y las fotos de Roderich. Se volvió fanática de mis fanfics y yo, bueno, yo no puedo evitar no hablar con alguien que entendía-en una pequeña medida- mis gustos._

_Aunque confieso que ella sigue siendo tan inocente._

_¡Y llegué finalmente! ¡A ese café en aquella plaza de su país! Y Lili ya estaba sentada, delicadamente, con sus manos pequeñas sobre la mesa esperando mi llegada._

_Al notar mi presencia, me saludó con un dulce apretón de manos y me invitó a sentarme para acompañarla en esa tranquila mesa en aquel pacífico café. Ella me miró sonriente y bebió un poco del jugo que tenía en frente._

_Me permitió pedir algo para mí… Sólo una cerveza._

- Señorita Elizabeta… Me gustaría ser algo directa- _Ella habló con su delicada voz._

- Oh… Claro_ -Asentí sonriendo a la expectativa._

- Me parece algo bastante extraño que en uno de sus fanfics haya puesto por error, creo yo, el nombre del…_-La escuché mientras bebía un sorbo de cerveza- _Del señor Prusia.

_¡¿Qué?! Por poco escupo el poco de cerveza que había bebido. Ella parpadeó y se sonrojó un poco._

- ¿Por… Por qué yo iba a hacer eso?_ -Solté una carcajada nerviosa- _Seguro leíste algo mal.

- No_-Ella negó-_ Estoy segura de lo que leí. En… Un fanfic de Junjou Romantica, en lugar de referirse a Usagi-san… Escribió el nombre de Gilbert.

_Oh… No. No, en los sueños de ese prusiano._

_Me traté de controlar. Sentí mi rostro caliente debido a aquella impresión. No podía ser, no podía ser… Quería, primero, correr a casa a cambiar lo que escribí en ese Fic y luego, ahí si, que me tragara la tierra. Pero, luego respiré aliviada._

- Tú eres la única que sabe de mi blog ¿Verdad?_- Titubeó un segundo._

_Y guardó silencio desviando la mirada algo nerviosa ¿Qué me estaba ocultando precisamente?_

- Lili…_ -La llamé- _¿Tú y quienes más?

_Ella no se atrevía a mirarme. Agachó su cabeza un poco apenada y levantó ligeramente la mirada, con dulzura, hacia mí._

- Sólo quiero que confíe en mí y me cuente porqué… La razón por la que escribió el nombre del Señor Prusia en lugar del correcto_- Su tono de voz disminuía a medida que hablaba._

_Me escurrí en mi silla y miré hacia el techo. Ahh… Esto era todo un problema. Pero, al menos Gilbert -Ese estúpido- jamás se metería en un blog sobre yaoi. Su "awesome" persona seguro no tendría tiempo para esas cosas poco increíbles. Me sentí aliviada frente a ese pensamiento. Regresé a ver a mi compañera y le sonreí un poco._

- Está bien… No es que yo esté enamorada de él o algo por el estilo. Pero, no me culpes… Ambos parecen albinos-_Mentí._

_Lili se cubrió su boca aguantando una risa. Sonreí más para ella._

- Lo que pasa es que Gilbert y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Peleábamos, comíamos, incluso descansábamos siempre bajo la sombra de un árbol… ¡Qué no hacíamos juntos!

» Él comenzaba a lanzarme algunas semillas de las manzanas que comía y yo simplemente me lanzaba a halarle su cabello. Éramos muy buenos amigos. Los mejores… Aunque no tuviésemos muchas cosas en común.

_Recargué mi brazo sobre la mesa y acomodé mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano y miré hacia un lugar fijo._

- Él solía llamarme "Marimacho" y yo solía golpearle con mi sartén. Me disgustaba tanto, pero a la vez cuánto llegué a amar su compañía. Recuerdo muchas cosas con él…_ -Solté una risita- _Yo siempre he querido un gatito se llamaría "Ciel" y, él en broma, me compró uno de peluche. Aún lo tengo en mi cama. Incluso tiene un collar con ese nombre…

_Mi mirada se tornó melancólica ante los recuerdos. Todo eso… Se había desvanecido para él luego de mi boda con Roderich. A él se le había olvidado todo eso y, a mí, me dolía tanto._

- Gilbert… Para él yo simplemente era una marimacho de gustos raros, una chica agresiva y poco atractiva. Siempre me decía cosas como "¡Oye, kesesese, deberías enseñarme esos ejercicios para que mis bíceps sean aún más awesome que los tuyos!"_ -Escuché a Lili reír- _Yo siempre le respondía cosas como "¿Acaso estás loco?" "¿Le pasa algo a esa neurona que tienes en tus "5 metros"?"_ -Seguía hablando divertida- _Y entonces, pasó…

_- _Exactamente ¿Qué?_ -Preguntó Lili. En el fondo, estoy segura, sólo quería que yo se lo confesara, porque ya era obvio._

- Me enamoré…_ -Me sonrojé levemente y agaché mi cabeza viendo hacia mis piernas- _Y él… Él también. De otra forma no hubiese llegado ese día, con esa flor… Pero, desgraciadamente debía casarme con Roderich ¡Y no digo que no lo aprecie! ¡Quiero mucho a ese señorito! Sin embargo…_ -Apreté mis labios y sequé un par de lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano- _A Gilbert parece que se le olvidó todo aquello_.-Levanté el rostro- _Me casé con el señor Austria. Vivimos una temporada y, a pesar de que Gilbert seguía visitándome, las cosas cambiaron en esencia.

_Lili me miró con tristeza._

- Y… Bueno. Aunque yo tal vez, sólo tal vez, aún sienta algo por él después de tantos años; estoy segura que ya le habrá echado el ojo a otra chica. Aspiro que, por lo menos, sea una chica femenina o igual de gentil que tú.

_Agaché la mirada. Creo que… Es hora de admitir que yo nunca querría ver a Gilbert detrás de otra mujer._

- Yo… Creo que aún lo…

- ¿Y llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo crees podrás recuperar a mi Awesome ser?_ - Esa voz…_

- ¡Señor Prusia!_ -Lili le sonrió ampliamente- _Creí que nunca saldría.

_"Creí que nunca…" ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?!_

_Regresé a ver a Gilbert alarmada ¿Que mierdas hacía el aquí? Miré a Lili, a gilbert, a Gilbird… A Lili._

- ¡¿Alguien podría explicarme qué diablos pasa aquí?!_ -Golpeé con mi puño la mesa haciendo que la cerveza tambaleara._

- Así que…_ -Ese albino sonrió de medio lado con altivez- _Lo del fanfic era cierto.

- ¡¿Qué mierdas?! ¡¿Acaso leíste eso?!_ -Tapé mi boca con una vena a punto de salirse de mi sien._

- ¿Qué esperabas? Convivir tantos años con la señorita Fujoshi te deja cosas y, es inevitable no visitar tu blog.

_Empuñé mi mano ¿Qué se creía? Debía golpearlo, debía golpearlo… Pero, la pequeña Lili captó mi atención._

- Señorita Elizabeta… Yo..._ -Se levantó de su silla y se acercó para tomarme de las manos- _Lo siento tanto. El señor Gilbert se enteró y me pidió que hiciera esto…_ -Su rostro se sonrojó._

_Ah… Lili. Respiré profundamente tratando de calmarme. Le dije a Lili que no había problema._

- Entonces, es hora de que me vaya.

_Y entonces, Lili simplemente se levantó, se marchó corriendo dejando una nube de polvo y, de paso, dejándome aún confundida en compañía del albino._

- Oe… Marimacho-_ Me llamó y regresé a verlo._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, sin dudarlo ni un poco… Me abrazó con fuerza. Me… Abrazaba. Se separó un poco de mí y tomó mi mentón con firmeza obligándome, indudablemente, a ver sus ojos de fuego._

- No es necesario que te sonrojes tanto porque mi awesome persona te abraza…_ -Dijo en un susurro._

_Santo Dios…_

- No tenía idea que mi querida Elizabeta aún sentía algo por mí hasta que leí eso en tú blog.

_Quiero golpearlo._

- Y yo, el asombroso Prusia, debía venir en busca de su marimacha doncella. Porque, eso hace la gente increíble.

_Debo… Debo golpearlo._

- Oe… Elizabeta…

- ¡¿Qué mierdas quieres?!

- Te amo…

_Así… Me besó. Un profundo beso que jamás hubiese anhelado en toda mi vida. Gilbert… Yo, en sus brazos, él… besándome. Ya no había espacio en mi mente para la idea de golpearlo._

- Te amo casi como me amo a mí mismo…

_O tal vez si había espacio…_

- Yo también te amo…_ -Dije y entonces…_

* * *

- ¡Y entonces, mandé volando a Prusia y su asombroso trasero al infinito y más allá! -Seguí riendo a carcajadas mientras Gilbert mordía un pañuelo dramáticamente alegando que esa no era la verdad, que en realidad era asombrosamente romántico.

Pero, por siempre negaría lo que pasó ese día… O por lo menos frente a los demás.

Gilbert: Te odio tanto y te amo tanto. Pero, jamás me harás decir lo que pasó ese día en su totalidad. Es vergonzoso.

_Y sentí cómo me abrazó por detrás._

- Espero algún día volver a leer mi nombre en uno de tus fanfics… -Susurró en mi oído y, elementalmente, me sonrojé.

¡No pasará! ¡Jamás pasará! ¡Nunca en esta vida arruinaré de esa forma mis fics! ¡GILBERT, ALEJA TU SEDUCTORA VOZ DE MI OÍDO!

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. No olviden hacer algún comentario... Y, Minna-san, que tengan un lindo día!

-Ella se va bailando la macarena(?)-


End file.
